Revenge
Revenge is a physical weapon-elemental skill available for Matt since . Description Upon casting, Matt's weapon glows red and he strikes an enemy with a jumping slash attack. Revenge's power is not set, instead, it scales with Matt's current health compared to maximum health, becoming stronger the lower it gets, with exact mechanics varying from game to game. The skill's element and special effects depend on Matt's currently equipped weapon. In , the aptly-named Avenger boosts the power of Revenge, and at level 4 gains an ability to counter enemy attacks with it. The Anarchy in and the Berzerker in have a chance to counter enemy attacks with Revenge. Foe Users Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Dark Matt Epic Battle Fantasy 2 It costs 30 MP to use, and is executed at normal accuracy. Power formula: (9999 - CurrentHealth) ^ 1.06, with the Never Forgive skill bonus providing an additional multiplier of 1.4 on top of that. At 1 HP, Revenge will do 17 374 damage from health alone, not counting other factors. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |StatusChance = (100%) |StatusStrength = (100%) |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = ? |lvl1MP = 12 |lvl1AP = 100 |lvl2power = ? |lvl2MP = 15 |lvl2AP = 300 |lvl3power = ? |lvl3MP = 18 |lvl3AP = 2000 |req1 = Quick Slash |note = Bonus skills have zero occurrence chance.}}Power formula: (100 - (Remaining HP % rounded to nearest integer)) ^ 1.15 * 1.5 / (4 - SkillLevel), with the bold part applied only if Avenger is chosen. At <0.5% health and max level of the skill, Revenge will have 199.5 power, with Avenger further boosting that to 299.25. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Revenge now adds additional power for each knocked out ally, and has slightly increased base accuracy. |StatusChance = (100%) |StatusStrength = (100%) |Acc = 120% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = ? |lvl1MP = 12 |lvl1AP = 100 |lvl2power = ? |lvl2MP = 15 |lvl2AP = 300 |lvl3power = ? |lvl3MP = 18 |lvl3AP = 1000 |lvl4power = ? |lvl4MP = 22 |lvl4AP = 3000 |req1 = Quick Slash}} Power formula: Phase one: (100 - Remaining HP % rounded down) ^ 1.3, adding 200 on top of that for each dead player. Phase two: result * (0.2 + 0.2 * SkillLevel). At <1% health and max level of the skill, Revenge will have 398 power, which is increased to 998 when all allies are dead. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatusChance = (100%) |StatusStrength = (100%) |Acc = 120% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 400* |lvl1MP = -- |lvl1AP = 100 |lvl2power = 600* |lvl2MP = -- |lvl2AP = 300 |lvl3power = 800* |lvl3MP = -- |lvl3AP = 1000 |lvl4power = 999* |lvl4MP = -- |lvl4AP = 3000 |note = *Displayed power shows the theoretical max power.}} Power formula: Phase one: (100 - Remaining HP % rounded down) ^ 1.3, adding 150 on top of that for each dead player. Phase two: result * (0.2 + 0.2 * SkillLevel). At <1% health and max level of the skill, Revenge will have 398 power, with that increased to 998 when all allies are dead. This means the listed "maximum" power values are all actually slightly incorrect, since you can never quite reach those values. Trivia * Matt's line upon using Revenge the second time in EBF5 references the Undertale boss Sans. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Skills/Spells Category:Matt